KibaNaru Truth or Dare Party Chapter 1
by Zakuro Inuzuka
Summary: Kiba Naruto and their friends have a party and play truth or dare. KibaNaru Future romance smut love!


This is a KibaNaru smut/romance/love story and I hope you all with like it. I DONT OWN NARUTO IF ITS NOT CLEAR

Chapter 1

Truth or Dare

(It was nearing the end of the year at Konoha High School and all the students at school were growing weary of the last finals, tests, and exams that they all had to study for. A group of friends Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Rock Lee, Neji, and Hinata had all gathered at the Inuzuka estate for a relaxing hang out and party hosted by yours truly, Kiba.)

After everyone had settled down, kicked back with their drinks, and started chit chatting, time went by fast and before they all knew it, it was dark. As evening set in Kiba decided to get everyones attention. Knowing him he would act like a dobe and grab his spoon and start clanking it against his beer bottle in the most cliche way possible to gain the attention of his friends.

"Alright everyone Id like to play a game with you all and its called Truth or Dare!" he said with a dumb grin on his face. "Ok everyone this wont be the typical Truth or Dare your all used to" everyone looked a bit nervous and Naruto piped up," What does that mean Dog-breath?"

Kiba eyed his lover with a smile and said," It means were all going to have partners and everyone will get to choose who they want to be with. So a partner in the 2 man group gets dared to do something its double the trouble and BOTH partners have to do it." Everyones jaw dropped except for Sasuke and Shikamaru who barely even acknowledged what he was saying let alone have interest in the game. "Alright now whos down to play?" Kiba said a bit too excited for a few peoples taste. "Im in!" chimed Ino. Oddly the first person to speak up. Next came Sakura who said, "Fine, but if any little fucker here tries to pull a fast one, they will pay with 2 fists and a kick in the sack". This shut everyone up but made Neiji, Rock Lee, and Naruto fall on the floor laughing which got them all death glares from the pink haired Kunoichi. "Ok enough enough," Kiba said, "Everyone whos in pick their partner and choose wisely." "I CALL Ino!" Choji and Shikamaru both yelled. Naruto already knew his partner. Dog boy himself. Sakura and Sasuke ended up together but the raven still looked uninterested as ever sitting down in the almost formed circle. "Hinata and Neji," someone said, "You guys should partner up that would be hilarious!" And after everyone had found their partners for the game the pairs ended up being: Kiba and Naruto, Hinata with Neji, Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji, and the odd last pair of Ino and Rock Lee. "OK WHO says im pairing with This loser!" Ino yelled while pointing a finger at Bushy brow. "Apparently nobody wanted to be with him and Shika and Choji decided they wanted to be together so they left you and made you and Lee the last 2" Kiba piped in laughing because it was such a weird pair. "Ok since this is my party Naruto and I will start it off", the Inuzuka stated. Kiba was currently sitting next to his Blonde but wanted more. He pulled him back by the waste into his lap and rested his arms around Narutos stomach from behind. The fox boy was taken by surprise but found it a bit sexy that his mate was being a little aggressive tonight. "Ok baby, who should we ask first?" Kiba questioned. The blonde whispered in his ear and said something only they could hear but afterward Kiba started to chuckle and said," Damn Naru, thats a great one! Hahaha". Everyone was curious after seeing this and both Kiba and Naruto both had their attention fixed on the Sasusaku pair. "Hey! Sasuke!", Kiba said not holding back his grin," Foxy over here has got a question for you!" " Truth or dare?" the blonde said with the matching grin his boyfriend was wearing. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at Naruto and then looked at eachother unsure of saying Truth or dare. Sakura was the first to speak,"Alright Sasuke its Go Big or GO HOME! Dare!" the pink haired girl said. Everyone looked surprised that she was so willing to say dare but it added to the intensity of what was about to happen. Naruto was going to hold nothing back on this, even knowing it was only the first dare. "Sakura, I want you to take All Your Clothes OFF and go into the kitchen get a banana and feed it to Sasuke in between your butt cheeks". The pair looked at him in horror while the other ninja in the room went completely silent. Kiba held his fox closer to him in a tight reassuring hold and nuzzled his neck with a small and silent growl. The pink haired medical ninja stood up and broke the silence. " FUCK YOU NARUTO! Like HEll I would do that!" Ino interrupted and said," Sakuraaa, if you dont do the Dare you will pay the penalties. And lets just say that would be Far worse than that Dare fox boy over there just gave ya." And with that Sakura walked into the kitchen to the satisfaction of everyone there eagerly awaiting this to happen. The raven still looked unsure of this but would never back down from a dare because Uchihas have fuckin pride. Pink head walked back in the room with a banana and had somehow stripped to her bra on the way back. After taking off all her clothes, to a few boys liking ;) she put the banana in between her butt and unpeeled it laying on the floor ass up for Sasuke. Said raven gave Naruto a "Im gonna fuckin kill you later for this" type of glare but proceeded on to the dare and started eating the banana out of the kunoichi's ass. Hinata, Lee, and Choji looked away but the other ninja were either rolling on the floor laughing or just awkwardly watching in silence. After this dare was finished and Sakura had been humiliated enough, everyone pulled it together and was ready for the next pairs turn. The night went on like this, gross dare after the next, and the time eventually hit 12:17. After the dog boy had finished escorting the last person out there remained Kiba and Naruto alone in his house both knowing their night had just begun.


End file.
